Semiconductor devices are used in a variety of electronic applications, such as personal computers, cell phones, digital cameras, and other electronic equipment, as examples. Semiconductor devices are typically fabricated by sequentially depositing insulating or dielectric layers, conductive layers, and semiconductor layers of material over a semiconductor substrate, and patterning the various material layers using lithography to form circuit components and elements thereon.
Interconnects may be formed to join two substrates. An array of interconnects may be deposited on the bonding pads of a first substrate, and with a second substrate joined at its own bonding pad sites to the first substrate via the interconnects. For example, interconnects may be solder balls formed on a pad and then reflowed to attach a second substrate. The interconnects may be formed with a layout different from the land layout to permit customization of the output layout. This may be accomplished with metal lines disposed in a dielectric, with one or more metal layers overlying the lands and connected to the lands by vertical conductive plating layers.
Corresponding numerals and symbols in the different figures generally refer to corresponding parts unless otherwise indicated. The figures are drawn to illustrate the relevant aspects of the embodiments and are not necessarily drawn to scale.